Etter Fey
Summary "Faerie Eaters" the Prava, or "Crooked Ones." Sometimes called "night elves" and "forest demons" (although these are inaccuracies). They are true Fellbreed tribes who prey on all of fey blood, using traps, nets, and poison arrows and darts. Appearance Etter Fey have a naturally mottled, purplish skin tone, but can change their pigmentation from bone white to pitch black. They have a humanoid, bipedal form that, upon close observation has an excess of joints. Where a man has two knees, an Etter might have four, even six, that fold in different directions. This goes the same for elbows and finger joints. An Etter's natural height might approach six feet, but can fold himself down to half that height. They are lithe, rarely weighing over 100 pounds. And, with their camouflage and size-changing abilities, an Etter can hide almost anywhere (preferring the hollows of trees). Due to his magical birth, an Etter is exceedingly difficult to detect by his prey: other fey creatures. History The Etter Fey are a broken race, descendents of dark magic conducted by the ancient elves of the Halvmane. As mankind began to expand into Astaadyr, the elves (much fewer in number than men) became increasingly desperate to stem the tide. The elves chose to use their superior magic to drive them away. The first Etter were bred from human captives and elvish volunteers. The elven wizards tried to create a assassin caste who could infiltrate human lands, and destroy them from within. But something in the magic went horribly awry. The souls of fey and men were extracted, corrupted and, once returned to the Etter bodies, transformed into something bestial. Etter killed both man and elf alike; but ate their fey cousins, having a particular taste for winged faerie folk. Although the elves tried to kill off their creations, the Etter filtered away, escaping through the Rain Mountains, and losing themselves in the western forests. Present Day The Etter live on in small bands in the Lost Forests of western Astaadyr. Their creators fear them to this day, sending half-elves to destroy them. Society Etter Fey live in small bands based on mutual needs. There is no king or nobility. But it is thought elder Etters hold power. Powerful Etters can draw more followers in by the amount of slaves they have for food or procreation in their Larders. The Larder Etter have driven most of their "food" from their forests. Consequently, over the centuries, they've taken to capturing elves, faeries, pixies and other fey creatures and placing them into larders for later consumption. A victim is slowly dismembered and drained of blood over a period of months to feed an Etter band. Family Etter have few children. In order to procreate an Etter must mate with a human. This mating is rarely voluntary. Etter may capture people or impregnate them using sorcery or drugs. Powerful Etter keep people in their larders along with the elves. Etter do not appear to grow old. They die from lack of food, poisoning, illness, or injury. Religion Etter appear to follow no native gods. They acknowledge the existence of the divine, but few pledge allegiance. Etter who have chosen to live among men as assassins and thieves tend to worship the Death god(s). Technology, Craft, and Culture Etter wear few clothes, and practice little in the way of art or dance. They are master poisoners, and excellent wood workers, making many of their weapons by hand. Most other items, tools, and clothing are taken from their foes. They have no native metallurgy--and value metal in trade. Etter are known for having beautiful, haunting voices; and on occasion will sing to their prey while stalking them. Food Etter eat meat, grain, and other foodstuffs for calories, but must consume fey blood or flesh to live. It is their salt. Without it, they quickly sicken and die. Half-elven flesh will sustain them. Dwarven flesh is poisonous. Etter who live among men can sometimes be observed "seasoning" their food with drops of liquid or taps of powder (bone) from a vial they always keep on their person. Warfare Etter survive by being spread out. They rarely gather to fight off an attack. And Etter rarely war among themselves, choosing instead to barter with one another for poisons and captives. Etter weaponry however, is unique. Their darts and spears are elegant, highly prized by collectors. The spears in particular are of a rare bamboo; from which they can create telescoping staffs. This allows an Etter to fight with a weapon that fits his current height. He can also have a weapon hidden with him in an enclosed space. Etter are quite terrifying hand-to-hand fighters, in obstructed, enclosed spaces like forest canopies, and dank alley ways. They can fold and unfold their limbs to strike opponents off-guard from different angles. And almost all of their weapons pack a poisonous punch. Few foes make it past the first cut against an Etter. Location They are located on the southern continent of Astaadyr. Estimated Numbers The Etter Fey have never been counted. Guesses range from 1,000 to 10,000 souls. They are rumored to have half again as many fey types in their "larders." Known Towns The Etter Fey have no towns. A very secretive race, it is thought the Etter congregate in the hollows of giant trees. Allies The Etter have no allies. Foes Elves of the Halvmane are violent foes of the Etter. They pay a princely sum for every Etter head delivered to them. Characters Category:Fey